All's Fair in Cards and Dresses!
by StarlingStorm
Summary: Prussia loses in a game of cards to America. The problem? His bet was to wear a dress and march around camp for all to see if he lost. Thank god France has a trunk full of women's clothing. Wait, what?


Woot! Finished the first requested oneshot! I'm so proud! This is for Yaoi Skittles! I hope you like!

* * *

Prussia smirked across the circle and slowly trailed a finger along the top of his splayed-out cards. Seated in a circle around just one of the many campfires was Prussia, France, America, and a handful of their men.

France gazed over at Prussia and a sly smirk graced his face. "You're so sure of yourself, hmmm dear friend?"

Prussia's eyes flashed and he let out a snort, shooting a glance around the circle. "More so than the rest of these cowards."

Many of the men exchanged looks, including America, who rolled his eyes.

"We are most definitely not cowards. We just know to keep our pride as men."

Prussia chuckled, "As I said, cowards! A true man is willing to bare all."

This time America gave a snort and France began to laugh.

"O-oui! You certainly will be 'bearing' all!" France winked over at Prussia who shot him a glare.

"Shut the fuck up and show your damn cards Francis!"

France pouted. "Testy…" France then slowly laid his cards down on the ground, arching an eyebrow at Prussia.

"Eighteen. I wonder what you have."

Prussia gave a huge Cheshire grin, beaming all around the circle at the soldiers. He slammed his cards down in front of him and cackled, "Two nines and a two! I win!"

"I don't think so."

Prussia frowned at scowled over at America who was smirking.

"And why is that, brat?"

America laughed and laid down his own cards. Two nines and a three brightly glowed in the flame light.

There was a ten-second pause of dead silence. Prussia, France, and the rest of the men stared in awe down at the cards. Suddenly Prussia blanched and slammed a fist into the dirt.

"Fuck kid! You can't out-awesome me!"

America stuck his tongue out. "Looks like I did, teacher!"

France matched America's smirk. "Now you have to face the consequences, Gilbert."

America howled and fell backwards, clutching his stomach. "Yo-you have to wear a d-dress!"

Prussia growled and lunged over at America, only to be stopped by France and a few soldiers.

"Let me go! That brat obviously cheated! I demand a re-match!"

"Now, now. No need to be a sore loser!"

Prussia gritted his teeth and sat back down. The rest of the men chucked their goodnights and made their way to their tents, leaving only the 2 countries (and one soon-to-be country).

America rolled himself up into a sitting position and wiped the tears from his eyes. "That was great. I should play with you two at cards more often!"

Prussia gave a huff. "Yea, yea Whatever…..Francis, just give me the goddamn dress already so I can do this thing."

France grinned. "I am not the one to give you the dress, Alfred is."

America's eyes widened and he whipped his head around to stare at France in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

* * *

America peered down at the open trunk with a mix of surprise and disgust.

"Why the fuck do you have a trunk full of dresses in a camp preparing for battle? We're in a war for fucks sake!" Prussia crossed his arms and glared at France.

France gave a dramatic sigh and held a hand over his heart. "Ah! For the lovely ladies, of course!" France walked over to stand next to America and pulled one of the dresses lying on the top pile, a beautiful crimson red with black lace. "And if I'm lucky….maybe for mon lapin, Arthur." France gave his lips a lick and smiled at America.

"Ewwwww! That's twisted Francis!" America gave a shudder, trying to not picture his former father figure in the dress France was clutching in his hands.

France gave a shrug and turned to face Prussia who was looking outside of the tent flaps, his eyes blank.

"All right Gilbert. You know the deal. Alfred here will pick you out a nice dress which you will have to put on, including accessories-"

"What the fuck! You just said the dress when we started the bet!" Prussia's eyes flared again and his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"-Including accessories, and then march around the camp, making a complete circle back." France continued, not fazed by the interruption.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Fine. It will look awesome on me anyways!"

"That's the spirit!" France beamed, clapping his hands together. He turned back to face America who was trying not to smile too much. "Now you, dear Alfred, shall reach your hand into the trunk and randomly pull out a dress!"

America started to chuckle but stopped when Prussia marched over to the colony and growled in warning. America gulped as he reached a hand down and prayed that the dress wouldn't be too vulgar looking. He glanced quickly up at France who was leering down at America and the hope was gone just as quickly as it had come.

America felt a non-satin material and grabbed the cotton firmly in his hand. He gave a yank and pulled the dress up and out of the trunk. He stood up and stretched the dress out, giving them all a full view. His fear of being murdered right there spiked tenfold.

"My, my Alfred! What a purr-fect choice!"

America heard something snap behind him and he tensed up. Prussia had every reason to kill him. Instead of a nice simple cotton dress he had thought this would be, it was a black and white maids uniform.

France snapped the uniform from America's hands and shoved it to Prussia. "Now change quickly and fulfill your bet before it gets too late. There has to be some audience left to enjoy! I must go to a late-night meeting with the general now!" France wrapped a hand around America's waist and led him outside of the tent. "Now don't forget to make Gilbert wear these accessories, Alfred." France giggled, shoving a huge black hair bow and a choker into the Colonies hands. With that, he turned on his heel and hurried down the line of tents, vanishing as he turned a corner.

* * *

America was sitting on a small wooden bench just outside in front of France's tent, drawing Arthur's flag and stabbing it with the end of a small stick he found, when the tent flap opened just a crack.

"Get in here right now brat and help me with this stupid apron!"

America snapped out of his boredom and bolted up. He cautiously walked in and stood for a few seconds as his eyes adjusted to the dim candlelight. Prussia sat seated, with his back facing America, tapping one of his feet on the ground.

"Well? Get the fuck over here and tie the damn bow!"

America jolted and hurried over and grabbed the two ends of the apron, quickly tying it into a messy bow on his lower back. Remembering the head bow and choker, he pulled them out and stepped back.

"Ummm…..Francis gave me these for you to wear as well."

America flinched as Prussia stood up and turned to face him. He glared down at the items in America's outstretched hands and then flicked his gaze to find America's eyes squeezed shut.

Prussia smirked. "Why don't you put them on me? You were the one to pick this dress, after all."

America shuffled slightly and frowned but kept his eyes shut. "Hey! I picked that randomly. It wasn't like I pawed through the dresses thinking 'What would look best on Gilbert?'!"

Prussia leaned forward until his lips hovered next to America's ear. "Yes, but you need to take responsibility brat."

America stumbled back and flung the accessories to the ground. "No way! You lost the bet, so you put them on yourself! I'm leaving!"

"Do you, or do you not, need my help in this little war of yours, Alfred?"

America stopped in his tracks and turned around, his eyes open in shock. His mouth opened and then closed, not a word spoken.

"Well kid?" Prussia grinned and picked up the bow and choker, holding them out to America.

"That's….not fair."

Prussia snorted and crossed his arms. "And that is why you are currently losing against Arthur and his soldiers. You still act like a kid, whining over things because they don't go your way."

America gritted his teeth and looked down at his feet. Prussia chuckled and watched as America lifted his head, with eyes flashing in anger, and stomped over to snatch the items in Prussia's outstretched hand.

"Fine then, teacher. But after this I'm gone!"

Prussia grinned and leaned forward, pinching one of America's cheeks with two fingers. "Until tomorrows drill practice, that is."

America growled in irritation and smacked Prussia's fingers away. He then dropped the choker on a nearby chair and gripped the bow. "Can you please lower your head?"

Prussia smirked and stood up straighter. "Nope."

America resisted smacking his teacher and instead got on his tiptoes and began placing the black hair bow somewhat neatly on the top of his head. He was surprised to find Prussia's hair felt like silk and began to absently comb his fingers through it.

"You done petting me brat?"

America gasped and fell back on his heels, his face blooming an apple red.

"Next!"

America turned to get the choker while giving his head a few shakes and mentally slapping himself for blushing like a fool. He blames France for teaching him about love. He should have asked Arthur; at least he would have discussed it as an act between a man and a woman.

America turned back around to find Prussia's back to him. Right then, standing under one of the hanging lanterns, America finally saw what exactly Prussia was wearing. The main black dress only came down to the tall Prussians knees. Prussia still kept his beloved knee-high boots on, thankfully, but that didn't stop America from spotting a bit of pale flesh above that. He averted his gaze quickly upwards and found the messy bow he tied hanging limply at the small of his back, but tightly enough for the dress to hug the man's muscles. America felt his face heat up again and finally made his way to stand just behind Prussia.

As America gently put the choker around the man's throat, he noticed that beneath the apron, the main dress was hanging open on either side, the white corset laces undone. Prussia's pale skin glowed in the candlelight.

"Gilbert….you didn't tie the back up." America finished clasping the choker and stepped back.

Prussia turned around with an eyebrow arched. "Of course not. I'm not a fucking lady, though I may be dressed as one." Prussia chuckled, "Not like Eliza wears those either."

"Who's Eliza?" America tilted his head and stared at Prussia.

Prussia snapped out of his thoughts and scowled at America. "A fucking beast is what. She has a nasty temper and you do not want to mess with her if she carries a frying pan….or any metal item."

"Oh." America rocked on the balls of his feet for a few seconds before looking back up. "I guess I will leave….." America turned on his heel but was jerked backwards when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Wait just a minute." America slammed into Prussia's chest and he looked up, startled.

Prussia had on his poker face, showing no expression, and America felt a jolt of fear.

"Since you're here….you might as well do the corset."

America's eyes widened and pushed away from Prussia.

"Wha-why! All you have to do is quickly march around the camp. Lacing your…." America gulped, "corset would be a pain to get off later!" America was thankful he was in shadow.

Prussia's expression didn't change and he turned around, his back facing America. America gasped as Prussia ripped the bow undone and dropped the apron to the ground.

"Alfred."

America stiffened as he heard Prussia's familiar drill voice, and knew he would face serious consequences if he didn't do as he was told.

America reached out with trembling fingers at the laces and gripped them loosely before tugging them both tightly away from Prussia. When the lace was long enough, America began crisscrossing the lace through the loops of the corset. Since Prussia did not have a woman's figure, it got very hard to tighten the corset without crushing the man's ribs, so he accidentally scraped two of his nails against the Prussians skin trying to tie off the lace in the middle of his back.

America heard Prussia hiss out in pain and he immediately dropped the lace and stepped back.

"So-sorry Gilbert!" America cursed himself for stuttering. It wasn't like this was Arthur.

Prussia made no reply but to turn around. The man lifted a hand and trailed it down America's cheek, causing the younger boy to shudder. America looked off to the side when he still felt the fingers linger at his chin.

"What are you doing?" America glanced back up at Prussia with a glare.

Prussia's poker mask slipped as he leered at America, licking his lips sensually. America felt a bolt of heat shoot down him to rest in his stomach, as he stumbled backwards. He tripped over a low bench and fell to the floor.

Prussia chuckled and quickly moved to straddle the colony, his eyes lit up in amusement and lust. America remained frozen in numb shock and curiosity, and blushed as he felt himself harden a little.

"Just a little punishment for cheating and making me lose, brat."

America broke briefly out of his shock as his face changed into a scowl.

"I did not cheat you stupid sore-"

America's words were swallowed as Prussia grabbed the American's wrists and pinned them on the ground as he pressed his lips to the boy's mouth. America gasped and felt a tongue press into his mouth. Prussia pulled away quickly and grinned down at him.

"That will teach you a lesson. Well, lesson number one at least. Plenty of more to come."

America lay there in shock as the Prussian skipped out while humming a song, and he continued to lay there until France came back from his meeting drunk.


End file.
